dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
File Deletion Chart
This page will simply be used as a guide for me (Echo) in the image deletion process. It may be deleted when image deletion is complete. Note: Groups are subject to change. Note to self: Hit ctrl+F5 on recent activity page for Message tool Blogs *User blog:Head of Ravenclaw/Mass Deletion *User blog:Echostar/Active Users, It's Your Turn! *User blog:Head of Ravenclaw/Files, Files Everywhere! *User blog:Echostar/Deleting Photos and Videos Last Edit 2 Weeks (to July 1) (ACTIVE) *User:Bond em7 (18,741) *User:Rabbitty (11,798) *User:Lissyboo (11,581) *User:Colin687 (7,290) *User:Madeyefire (6,942) *User:FrejahLeighton (6,490) *User:Idiosyncratic6 (6,390) *User:Head of Ravenclaw (6,251) *User:Dmullins677 (5,257) *User:Sonofapollo (4,995) *User:Kibethastarael (4,860) *User:Kiraly (4,841) *User:Belle Linda (4,444) *User:ChocoKat (3,602) *User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest (3,395) *User:LeGruff (3,181) *User:Faeriegrrl (2,715) *User:Emerald Phoenix (2,354) *User:LiviaTheEmperess (2,320) *User:Luctor Et Emergo (2,178) *User:Sophia McLaren-Cobb (1,652) *User:Nymi (1,127) *User:TimeLord15 (807) *User:Rvt205 (682) *User:Lopezsylvia45 (547) *User:Luckyloveforeverxx (314) *User:Pandy589 (198) *User:Effie.stroud (184) *User:Lubka321 (127) *User:Laneydl (43) *User:Cartoon44 (31) *User:Sage of Twilight (11) *User:Fandomgirlforever (10) *User:SappMalik' (6) *User:Red Average (6) *User:Xanthius Balaraw (5) Total: 36 users 1st Group (5) (begin process July 22) *User:FrejahLeighton (6,490) *User:Sonofapollo (4,995) *User:Emerald Phoenix (2,354) *User:Luckyloveforeverxx (314) *User:Laneydl (43) 2nd Group (9) *User:Lissyboo (11,581) *User:Idiosyncratic6 (6,390) *User:Kibethastarael (4,860) *User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest (3,395) *User:LiviaTheEmperess (2,320) *User:TimeLord15 (807) *User:Pandy589 (198) *User:Cartoon44 (31) *User:Red Average (6) 3rd Group (9) *User:Colin687 (7,290) *User:Head of Ravenclaw (6,251) *User:Kiraly (4,841) *User:LeGruff (3,181) *User:Luctor Et Emergo (2,178) *User:Rvt205 (682) *User:Effie.stroud (184) *User:Sage of Twilight (11) *User:Xanthius Balaraw (5) 4th Group (8) *User:Bond em7 (18,741) *User:Dmullins677 (5,257) *User:Belle Linda (4,444) *User:Faeriegrrl (2,715) *User:Sophia McLaren-Cobb (1,652) *User:Lopezsylvia45 (547) *User:Lubka321 (127) *User:Fandomgirlforever (10) 1 Month (to June 15) (ACTIVE) *User:LillyDaNinja (3,775) *User:BluueAces (3,689) *User:ChrysieeBoo Lovely (3,580) *User:Captain Pikachu (2,025) *User:Weirdo Guy (2,805) *User:Algamicagrat (2,428) *User:MoonlitCastle (2,163) *User:InSpeck (2,040) *User:LoveLaughKenzie (2,022) *User:Iheartsevsnape (344) *User:Katniss0019 (341) *User:Fun3n (247) *User:EmperorCosmicNeo (126) *User:Lennie2345 (95) *User:Mistybird (95) *User:Pimiligh (56) *User:Plasma X (40) *User:LukeHeartfillia (31) *User:MrsIparis (22) *User:Bigapple23 (18) *User:Datduckfaqs (9) *User:Datduckdoe21536 (6) *User:SorrowfulReprise (5) Total: 23 users 1st Group (8) *User:BluueAces (3,689) *User:Weirdo Guy (2,805) *User:InSpeck (2,040) *User:Katniss0019 (341) *User:Lennie2345 (95) *User:Plasma X (40) *User:Bigapple23 (18) *User:SorrowfulReprise (5) 2nd Group (7) 3rd Group (8) 2 Months (to May 15) (considered ACTIVE) *User:JacktheCat (3,181) *User:Audrajoye (3,169) *User:Yugimuto1 (2,421) *User:Zanzan28 (1,911) *User:Jakyou (287) *User:~Mathemagical (269) *User:NotAlwaysPerfect (231) *User:Kaneity (155) *User:Irish Sheogorath (154) *User:BossL 25 (135) *User:LlamaSpearsTimberlake (90) *User:Guan7 (60) *User:Hipsters and bananas (24) *User:Pristinaism (21) *User:Arkin-Malfoy (12) *User:PerkyPandoraStars (8) *User:789Snowbird987 (7) *User:Anonymous ONI agent (5) *User:Ssmist (5) Total: 19 users 1st Group (10) 2nd Group (9) 3 Months (to April 15) *User:GoldenGail3 (2,225) *User:Cynderheart (2,103) *User:MrvN1014 (1,030) *User:Waves Of Wisdom (562) *User:EnderCursty (81) *User:DemyxHearts9 (37) *User:TristheDivergentGirl (28) Total: 7 users Notifications Edits to Other Images *User:Jiskran (39,507) (2 weeks) *User:LittleRedCrazyHood (13,251) (2 weeks) *User:Alyncia (4,156) (2 weeks) *User:Alyssa5582 (7,903) (1 month) Tagged Files *User:Peislandgal (9,240) (2 weeks) *User:Jay Sea (4,001) (2 weeks) Will Do Own Files *User:Rabbitty (11,798) (2 weeks) Deletion Calendar August 4 *User talk:Natalia Dumbledore (9) *User talk:Kittycat589 (2) Total: 11 pics Grand Total 11 pics Total Complete from Bot 839 pics, 16 videos Total Complete by Hand 176 pics, 1 video Active Users Complete *User:ChocoKat (66) *User:Ckohrs0221 (1) *User:Emmatigerlily (11) *User:Madeyefire (0) *User:SappMalik' (0) Messages Inactive Users I'm deleting unused images. Because you have been an inactive user for less than 6 months, I'm giving you 2 weeks to respond before deletion. Active Users I'm deleting unused images. Because you are an active user, I'm giving you 2 weeks to respond before deletion. This is a notice that in a short time, I will be going through your files and tagging all your unused files for deletion. You still have at least one day more to go through your files and add your user category and put Category:Unused Not Deleted1 on the unused files you do want and Category:Candidates for deletion on the files you don't want. If you do this, please notify me on my talk page and I will not delete the ones you have tagged accordingly. Otherwise, you will soon receive another notification on my talk page with a list of files I have tagged for deletion, and you will have two weeks to respond before deletion. Category:Echostar